osakagakuin42fandomcom-20200214-history
Ena Kalia
Appearance Ena has two faces, facing frontwards and backwards, both faces doesn't have eyeballs. Her front face gives a wide sinister smile towards anyone who looks at it. But, upon seeing other people in happiness, her face swivels into the face that has a mixture of anger and sadness. For clothing, she wears a linen made peplos dyed in pink. She does not appear to have a hair When a person met her for the first time, both of her faces are nowhere to be seen. They would only see her void-like face. Fortunately, this means that she will act neutrally and friendly to them. But when a person matches his/her ambitions with Envy, the two faces then appear, she would show one of the faces depending on if the person managed to achieved it or not. Personality She is an ambitious and cunning demon. She does not care what it takes to fulfill her own ambitions. As for her ambitions herself, it consists of Wealth, Power, Prosperity, etc. To others, she is inquisitive, trying to gather information from her adversaries and friends as much as possible. She prefers to back stab her friends and colleagues to attain that ambition. This back stabbing behavior does not come from her trickster like personality, instead it was driven by her envious and jealous nature. However, she does not like to 'try' to achieve those ambitions...or maybe we could say that she likes to put less effort to her ambitions, yet still wanting to reach it with ease, leading her to become a very cunning persona. Powers and abilities She is lacking in physical combat, making her vulnerable to melee attacks. However, her abilities are something else in nature. She is also capable of using unholy magic as her arsenal, usually in a form of fire bolts. Tantrum She will unleash a disturbing tantrum. This tantrum will summon red colored aurora that surrounds her in a 3 m radius for 30 seconds. the aurora acts like a firewall, dealing damage to everything that touches it. it will also burn down projectiles. Magical types of projectiles wouldn't be burned and would go through the barrier with ease, but its effect would be diminished. Backstory During her life, Ena's mind was filled with jealousy against her neighbor. Their happy and prosperous life slowly stacks up envy in her heart. Occasionally, at night, she would throw a tantrum of frustration to express her hatred towards them. Fortunately for the neighbors, she does not have any skills to kill or harm them in anyway. But their luck would end, for one day, a wandering lesser demon heard her tantrum from afar, and plans to seize the opportunity. He tricked Ena into condemning her soul to hell. Ena didn't care about it though, all she wanted was for them to suffer. And thus, it was settled. The demon marked her with a tattoo that condemns her soul to hell, yet with it, she was also given the power to finally end her neighbors life once and for all. Now, her tantrums aren't just tantrums, now they're powerful incantations that can wreak havoc to her adversaries. As she began her tantrum, fiery red aurora started to appear around her as it expands and became uncontrollable. Within one night, that tantrum became so powerful, that it managed to not only destroy her neighbor, but it also managed to take her life with it. It also made her appear void-like in hell, showing no eyes or any other facial features. Her soul was brought to the 6th circle of hell, while keeping her attained powers with her. During her torture, she envy those who were not chained like her, yet she can't do anything to her torturers as their ambitions do not meet, making her powers significantly less threatening. Occasionally, a Greater Demon came to visit her and mocked her, telling her that she would never be as free as it is right now. This powers up her incantations, yet she is smart enough to not unleash it since there are still its lesser demons who can just put her back down again. And so, again, she waited and waited while figuring out a way for her to be free of her bindings. After years of being tortured, she spots a loop hole among the demons. Whenever the Greater Demon came, the lesser demons seems jealous of the Greater Demon's privileges and so she started her plan to escape, she confronted them, talk to them about this matter while still bound to the chains. Although the demons were not affected at first, but eventually, a seed of envy to their leader was placed, and ti grows rapidly. One point where their envy reached the climax, she grinned and said ''"You wan't to become like him as bad as i am, do you?". ''She unleashed her tantrum magic across the room and sending the demons burned in "flames of their own ambitions". The Greater Demon then checks the ongoing ruckus on his torturing chamber. To his horror, he saw Ena no longer in chains, approaching him with a toothy and devilish smile. So the demon use one last trick in his sleeves, he cast a spell that managed to banish her from the place. And so, she was banished from hell..becoming a wandering somewhere in the streets of Osaka. Relationship None yet Trivia * I procrastinate a bit when making her :P, sorry bout that Category:Female Category:Demon Category:Character Category:Supernatural